warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flight/Chapter One
Ryekit had not slept well the previous nights, her six-moon-old kit dreams getting the better of her. Being six moons old bothered Ryekit in a way, but that way was unknown to her. Her dreams were not a normal six-moon-old kit dreams, her dreams were to fly. Every morning she would ask her mother if Ryekit could fly. Every morning her mother said no. Ryekit then always turned to her father, knowing he would understand. Now he ''asked her every morning, not the other way around. ''Here he comes! ''Ryekit thought happily as he father trotted over, his pelt gleaming in the sunlight, his broken paw holding him up a little. "Hello there, Ryekit," he purred, licking Ryekit over the ears in a greeting. Ryekit purred, her heart beating faster than a normal heartbeat. She loved her father very much and he always made her heart race. Ryekit leaped up and licked her father's cheek. "Hi dad!" She grinned, her good looking sleek black pelt making her grin highlight her features even more. She slipped under him and popped out the other side, giggling like a silly girl. Like the silly girl she was. Her father turned and fixed her with his own grin/smirk. "Ryekit, do you want to fly?" "Yes dad, I want to fly." Her father picked her up by the scruff and raised his head high, lifting Ryekit far off the ground. He began to bound around camp, Ryekit swinging in his tight jaws. He wouldn't drop her, he wouldn't let go of her. Ryekit felt safer than ever in his grasp. But he delight was cut off when a vicious shriek cut across and sliced neatly through her ears. "Brokenfoot! Put your daughter down immediately!" Ryekit's father, Brokenfoot, slowed to a walk, his ears back as he placed Ryekit down between his forepaws, tail flicking anxiously as a pretty amber she-cat stormed over, a young, brown striped tabby kit trotting along at her side. ''Clawkit. ''Clawkit was Ryekit's sister and they shared a look that plainly said '''mum is going to kill dad'. '' "What have I told you about lifting her up off the ground?" The amber she-cat snarled, pulling Ryekit away from her father and placing her roughly next to Clawkit, who was staring at her mother with wide eyes. Ryekit yowled in annoyance and tried to free herself from her position next to her sister, but her mother held her firm. Brokenfoot glared at his mate, his claws constantly sheathing and unsheathing, digging into the soft dirt. His gaze with broken up into a mix of anger and understanding. "I thought we agreed on helping our kits do what they wanted, Ambershine?" Brokenfoot pointed out, his teeth gritted. Ambershine curled her lips into an even more frightening snarl. "''Flying is not a thing possible for a cat to do!" She yowled, drawing the attention of some frightened apprentices, who looked away hurriedly. Ryekit felt hurt burst free in her heart. Flying is a real thing for a cat to do! ''She thought angrily, glaring relentlessly up at her mother, not daring to speak a word, just in case it made things between her parents even worse. Ryekit hated it when they fought. "''And ''the need to look perfect for their apprentice ceremony!" Ambershine added, enraged as Brokenfoot tried to intervene. "Stop making excuses for yourself! I'm ''sick ''of it! I'm sick of you!" Ambershine pulled Clawkit and Ryekit closer to her, but Ryekit squealed in annoyance. "Stop being a bully!" She yowled at her mother, unable to stop herself. Ambershine had no right to treat Brokenfoot like crowfood! Ambershine turned on her kit, baring her teeth. "Don't ''ever ''stand up for your father," she snarled, unsheathing her claws and placing one near to Ryekit's throat. Clawkit was gazing at Ryekit in horror. "He doesn't deserve you." That broke Ryekit. She twisted out of her mother's grip, sliced her muzzle and raced over to her father, where she huddled underneath him. ''No, mum. You don't deserve me. You deserve a little brat. ''Ryekit ducked out from underneath her father and trotted away, but she was leaped on top of by Clawkit, who gazed down at her, still horrified. Ryekit shoved her sister off and trudged over to where the other kits her age, Mothkit Slightkit and Pebblekit, who Ryekit's brother, Stripekit was also playing with. The younger, two moon old kits, Jaykit, Puddlekit, Stonekit and Emberkit were watching on, thoughtful. Ryekit decided to join the older kits. "Hi guys!" She started, trying to sound enthusiastic. "What's up?" Pebblekit smirked his grin seemingly a little evil. Pebblekit liked to bully Ryekit, but he had gotten better over the moons. Only a little, unfortunately. Clawkit dashed up behind her sister and mewled in delight when she saw Pebblekit. Clawkit liked Pebblekit. "The sky is up, ''Rye," Pebblekit meowed in his strangely matured voice. He snickered when he saw Ryekit's reaction. SHe claws the ground furiously and hissed, "Rye''kit. ''I am no rogue or loner!" Pebble jeered, "what about kittypet?" "Okay, that's enough!" Slightkit snapped, casting Ryekit an apologetic glance. Slightkit had always been fond of Ryekit. Clawkit threw her head back and said a little too briskly, "so can we play?" Pebblekit seemed annoyed, Slightkit thoughtful and Mothkit was just simply confused. "Sure you-" "Can't!" Pebblekit cut Slightkit off, his mouth stretched in a wiry grin. Slightkit growled at his brother, annoyance clouding all forethought. tbc Category:Fanfiction